shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Blank Canvas
Introduction The Great Blank Canvas is a brig sloop commandeered by the Palette Pirates, and was the original ship Viktor stole to flee Aos Si Island, made from Adam Wood before the CP9 mission to collect all Adam Wood immeiately. It features a communications room, a survey and planning room fashioned like a war council room, 3 bathrooms, multiple furnished rooms, some extra for future crew members, a kitchen, a dining room, a storage and pantry, a sick bay, a crow's nest, and multiple workrooms, as well as a small training area. Ship Design and Appearance The Great Blank Canvas is a brig sloop type ship, and is made of Adam Wood, collected by inhabitants before the worldwide ban and CP9 confiscation of Adam Wood and constructed into the ship. When the Marines announced the ban, the inhabitants managed to lie to the Marines, saying that it was made of a common birch. Thankfully, the Marines did not test that theory, and the ship was untouched, which Viktor stole to flee the islnd in 63 AOP. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors * Smiling Woman Figurehead: The figurehead is of a smiling woman, made of what appears to be silver, and having blackened from oxidation. However, the smile is still visible on the woman's face, and a glimpse behind the woman revealed that her arms are behind her back and hiding two knives, implying a deceitful opponent rather than a happy innocent bystander. * Paint Helm: The helm consists of the standard: A steering wheel connected to tiller ropes and rudders, but the wheel is special in that circular indents have been made in the wheel and painted over to make it look like it's a special palette, with a blackened silver skull at the center of the wheel. This was normal when the ship was built and indents were made, but not painted over. Viktor filled those in later. * Non-rust Anchors: The anchor is made of stainless steel, and cannot rust, leaving it shi ny and pristine whenever it comes out of the sea....as soon as they finish cleaning it, of course. Men's and Women's Quarters Since the bedrooms are all the same and furnished to the inhabitant's leisure, there is no separation to their quarters, and they all just sleep close to each other. The crew doesn't really care about separating them anyways. History Built in 16 AOP, before the CP9 mission to collect all Adam Wood, it has remained largely unused since it's construction, until Viktor Larinov stole it to flee Aos Si Island in 63 AOP, travelling around the Four Blues to escape the Marines and picking up crew members along the way. While it's held off minor skirmishes every now and then, it's first battle, and victory, was with Task Force Gygas in 64 AOP, crushing five Marine galleons as the crew fought off those dumb enough to jump on to sabotage. Her next major battle came in the form of the Aos Si Rebellion in 65 AOP, where some of the crew members began using her to ward off Marine reinforcements long enough for he rebellion to succeed. After that, she remained a transport vessel until the Battle of Marineford, where the Palette Pirates began using her to fight off the Marine prescence in North Blue, gaining more and more combat experience along the way. In fact, there is possibility of a Klabautermann soon, though the crew does not know it. Trivia * The Great Blank Canvas is a reference to a painter's canvas, symbolizing the blank emptiness within before the painter creating a possible masterpiece on it. It also refers to how a decision can change everything in an instant. * The figurehead is a reference to how the crew fight: with deceit and tactics hidden behind an innocent facade, instead of regular brute force like most pirates. * The ship's wheel refers to the artist's palette again, and the blackened silver skull in the middle of the wheel refers to black, the absence of all color and light. External links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brig_sloop Category:TheArtBaron